


The Dragon's Dancer

by Mayhem56



Category: stand alone - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem56/pseuds/Mayhem56
Summary: Every 50 years, The kingdoms of Werewolves,  Vampires, Seafolk, Desert Dwellers and Dragons come together to offer a sacrifice to the selected kingdom. The gifts can range from family heirlooms, artifacts thought lost to time and even to slaves or concubines, all for the sake of peace. This year's recipient is The Dragon Kingdom and its King awaits a gift this year that deserves his everlasting attention.





	1. Chapter 1

Hurried feet rushed down the magnificent stone hallway passed the paintings and statues up a grand staircase, hoping to not anger his king with his tardiness. He reached his destination of a wooden door outlined in gold and the crest of the ruling family in the middle. The crest was of a roaring dragon with piercing soul seeing emeralds for eyes, much like the current King, its wings were fully extended in preparation for an attack and its claws fully extended. Clovis grimace at the crest as it was the last thing, anyone sees before facing the wrath of the King. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door. 

"Your majesty, may I come in?"

"Enter", answered a deep voice. Clovis opened the door, shut it and bowed before his king. Waiting with bated breath for his king to acknowledge him.

"What is it that requires my attention, Clovis."

"The Kings and Queens from the other kingdoms are here and are awaiting your presence, my king."

The King sighed, "Very well Clovis, you are dismissed."

Clovis released the breath he did not even know he was holding and went to exit.

"Oh, and Clovis", said man froze in his tracks, "Do learn how to control your heartbeat. It was quite distracting."

Clovis froze and bowed before his king, "Please forgive me, my king, I meant not to distract you from your work..." he went to continue but the King silenced him.

"Clovis is it not your job to make our guests feel welcome."

"Yes, my King."

"Then be off with you and make sure not to disturb me again unless it is of absolute importance. Understand?

"Yes, my King."

"Then you are dismissed."

Clovis made a hurriedly graceful exit. Once he was far enough, he slowed and questioned as to why the King was lenient with him. Normally, he received more chores or if the King was in a bad mood a physical punishment. He shook those thoughts from his head. If the King was in a good mood, who was he to question it. So far he has been the longest personal servant under the King and did not wish to lose his head anytime in the near future.

\------In the King's office-----

A frown marred the King's face. He did not enjoy this sacrifice at all, not because of the gifts, he rathered enjoyed most of them, but because of the countless ladies of all classes vying for his attention. It made sense though, he was the only King without his heart, his soul, his queen. He didn't mind though, they were a great distraction but also a bitter reminder that he did not have the one thing that every king wants a queen. He pinched the bridge of his nose. No point in dwelling on that now, he had important guests waiting for him, the fools. He will find his queen and when he does he will never let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

The King entered the lavishly decorated ballroom and all chattering cease. As he made his way towards that throne, he took note of all the royals present and noticed that the Werewolf Kingdom royals had yet to make an appearance. 

'They are late as usual, pompous mutts. This insult will not go unpunished.' The King and Queen have been doing these little insults ever since he rejected their daughter for marriage. They thought she was the perfect match for him as she was 'well-bred'. Well-bred indeed, since the first thing he smelt beside her horrid perfume was the countless male scents on her. The King and Queen have a whore for a daughter, which they do not realize and if they do, it is ignored. He will be damn if his kingdom has a whore as a queen. 

Climbing the final steps, the King took his seat on the throne.

"Let the festivals continue," he said in a booming voice. As he was sitting watching the people indulge themselves, Clovis appeared before him and offered a glass of wine.

"My king all the royals are present except for the werewolves."

Clovis froze as the King release an angry annoyed growl. He was upset, as he should be, the mutts were continuing to try his patience. If this night was not meant for peace then he would gladly declare war for their past and present insults.

"The kingdoms are ready to present their gifts, milord," Clovis said, snapping the King out of his stupor.

"Very well, let us get this over with." 

Clovis cleared his throat and turn towards the coward, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the presentation of the gifts shall commence. The first will be the Kingdom of Vampires."

As soon as the words left his mouth, King Aibek and Queen Adrasteia strode forward. The king was of pale complexion with stunning red eyes and brown length hair that stop little after his shoulders and was resting in a ponytail. He wore a victorian style suit of black and red. He was tall and lanky as most vampires were, a total contrast to his queen. 

Queen Adrasteia had a tan complex as opposed to her mate. Quite unusual in vampire society, but then again she was unusual in general. She was short and plump with vivid blue eyes and brown hair. Her hair was done up and cascaded down her back in curls. Her dress was also from the victorian era and match her husband's colors. Both of their crowns were silver with multiple gems of red and black adorning it. They showed their respect for the Dragon King.

"King Aidoneus," Aibek started, " we present to you our most precious item."

" The Jewel of Asgard said to be the heart of a fearsome beast that nearly wipe our kind from existence," finished Adrasteia. 

A servant walked up to Aidoneus with the jewel laying on a pillow. The jewel was a forest green outline by gold and silver bands intertwined into eight points in the shape of a star. 

"It is said that it will absorb any jealousy you may have, as it was jealousy that caused this beast to go mad. May your heart never be clouded by jealousy King Aidoneus," both Aibek and Adrasteia said at the same time. 

Aidoneus pick up the jewel and admire its beauty. Even if he did not believe in these sorts of myths it was beautiful.

"It is acceptable. It shall be placed in the inner treasury."

The King and Queen smiled, for their gift to be placed in the inner treasury meant that Aidoneus enjoyed it and that the Vampire Kingdom will be prosperity in their scare metal endeavors. 

"Next is the Pharaoh Zosar and Queen Rania from the Desert Dwellers," Clovis's voice rang out. 

The Pharaoh and Queen. both sporting a tan complex, of the Desert Dwellers were actually nagas but their world could not be limited to just snakes as the desert was home to many reptilian creatures, others close to the werewolf gene pool and exotic birds. 

Adorn in gold jewelry, Zosar was an impressive naga with a tale length of 15 feet (4.5 meters). His tail was black with gold diamonds outline in red down the center. On his head was the nemes headdress with a hissing cobra in the center. (Think of King Tut's sarcophagus). His tunic was white with gold outlines. Around his neck and arms were different wristbands and necklaces in gold with red, blue and green gems embedded in them.

Rania was a red naga with patterns of dark purple and blue with a tail length of 12 feet (3.6 meters). On her head was a falcon crown with its wings fanning the sides of her head and the head of the bird in the middle. It did little to hide her dark fire red hair that went down her back. She wore multiple gold necklaces and bracelets with lapis lazuli accenting them. She wore a two-piece dress in the same colors as her mate. They showed thier respect.

"King Aidoneus, as you know our land is known for its music. It is only natural that we offer something so that you may enjoy this luxury," Pharaoh Zosar stated.

Queen Rania continued, "With that, we present you with this flute, made from the finest Acacia tree and blessed by our High Preist and Priestess in hopes of bringing peacefulness to your ib (heart)." 

Another servant walked up with the flute laying on palm leaves. It was light in color and painted vividly. Craved into the word were healing and protecting incantations. 

"The flute will not produce a sound until you have found your mate. No matter the distance you may have from them, the melody will sound clear to you as if you were right there with them. As nothing can calm someone down like their mate," Zosar stated.

Aidoneus' mouth was in a tight line, the subjects of mates was a sour topic with him for obvious reasons. Yet, he could not reject the flute. It would be the first thing his mate will play if they have a love for music. 

"Thank you for the gift. I will treasure it and wait with bated breath for them".

The Pharaoh and Queen shared a smile with each other. They have been trying to get their close friend out of his castle. They knew how not having a mate was affecting him for he expressed his distress to them. They hope that thier gift would provoke him to search his lands and other lands. Both nagas took thier place among the other royals. 

"The next present shall be presented by—"

The doors bang open, "I hope we are not too late to present our gift dear King Aidoneus."

Said King had a scowl on his face, for the intruders were nonother than the King and Queen of Werewolves Ronric and Adora.


End file.
